Ever Since You Left
by Lo-sama
Summary: Rated T for cursing. Something goes terribly wrong between Kagome and InuYasha, so she leaves. What will she come back to find 2 years later? First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha….but it would be pretty cool to.

Authors Note: Even though this story will seem to bash InuYasha's and Kagome's relationship, I really love the InuKag pairing. This is my first fanfiction that I've submitted, but I've written two previously…I just can't find them. Plz R&R Don't hurt me!

"Ever Since You Left Me"

**Chapter 1**

"Go home, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he followed close behind a young raven haired girl.

"Where do you think I'm going, baka!" Kagome yelled back to the hanyou. She put both hands on the lip of the well and turned back, "Don't come see me, I never want to see your face again!"

"I don't want to see yours either!" he replied as he turned around to face no one in particular. A small gust of wind blew in his face revealing angry, yet very sad eyes.

"Goodbye, InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. She jumped into the well and was engulfed in its teleporting darkness.

InuYasha looked back at the well that had swallowed whole his beautiful schoolgirl, "Bye, Kagome," he managed to say just above a whisper.

"Goodbye, InuYasha!" Her words rang through his mind like a broken record as he walked towards Kaede-babaa's hut, "Goodbye, InuYasha!" Her voice wouldn't stop.

That was about 2 years ago.

This is now……

InuYasha awoke to a growling, cackling voice outside his hut. He new the noise all too well, it was Naraku. Ever since Kagome left he had been attacked by Naraku almost weekly now. It was always tiring, one could also describe it as painstaking, but still they fought. They fought till they were too tired to move, took a few days to heal themselves, and continued to fight. There was no end to this cycle, no end to this madness.

Worst of all, InuYasha had lost all his friends. They all hated the hanyou for chasing Kagome away. Not even the kitsune stayed with him. No one ever visited him, and he was not welcome near Kaede-babaa's village anymore.

InuYasha sat by the fire, bandaging his wounds with what little supplies he had. The tired hanyou leaned back on the cave wall and closed his eyes. The little dog ears that adorned the top of his head twitched. It was raining outside.

'_Just like that day_,' he thought

Flashback

InuYasha turned to look at the well one more time. It was old, worn out, and it was rotting. The sky was grey, dark, and gloomy, until it became even darker as it started to rain. The little droplets tickled him. It was just like the sensation he felt when Kagome gently stroked his face. The feeling was wonderful, but all good things come to an end. It rained heavier. It soaked his fire rat kimono, through his under-kimono, and onto his pale skin.

It got cold out very quickly, despite it being the first week of summer. The hanyou turned and started to walk back to the hut, setting a slow pace, with his arms folded across his chest. Indeed it was cold, the rain felt like daggers, piercing his face. He walked past the Sacred Tree, which only brought back painful memories. He walked faster, quickening his pace into a slow run, nearing Kaede-babaa's hut. He had to face his friends sometime, why not now. Kaede-babaa opened the door….

End Flashback

"Ow," InuYasha groaned as he opened his eyes. He stared down at his trembling right arm, it was bleeding badly. '_Naraku…he must have used some kind of poison. The wound should have closed already, and I shouldn't have a headache_,' he thought as he wiped some of the blood away.

He stared at the fire, his one source of warmth in his cold cave….his cold life.

Flashback

Kaede-babaa opened the door and InuYasha immediately felt the warmth from the fire. He quietly sat down by the fire, contemplating on how he could put into words the actions that took place earlier that evening. He looked at Kaede-babaa who went to her pot of boiling water, probably boiling it to make some stew for dinner. InuYasha reverted his gaze to Miroku only to find that the monk was already staring at him

"Care to tell us where Kagome-chan is?" the houshi asked.

InuYasha quickly looked back down at the fire, letting the question go unanswered. He more needed time to think. The flames danced along his face, making his eyes sparkle.

"Kagome…left," he said, never taking his eyes off the fire.

His friends looked at him. It wasn't like they haven't fought before, right? It wasn't like Kagome wasn't coming back, right? That's what they thought, but they would never realize how wrong they were.

"You should go check on her tomorrow morning, InuYasha. It would be the right thing to do," Sango suggested as she joined her friends by the fire.

"And even if he's too stubborn to…Kagome always comes back within 2 or 3 days," Miroku added with his all too famous lecherous grin.

"There's no rush!" Shippo said happily.

Miroku took this opportune moment to grope Sango's butt. The kitsune laughed the monk, who now sported a red handprint on his face. Even though he's seen Sango slap Miroku millions of times now, he still finds it funny.

Miroku noticed his hanyou friend's lack of emotion and asked, "Hey, InuYasha, are you feeling well?"

InuYasha continued to stare at the fire. He looked up at his friends and pulled out an almost whole Shikon no Tama from his kimono, "She's not coming back," he stated in a low tome.

End Flashback

InuYasha sighed and looked down at his battered kimono. "And I still have the jewel…" he said to himself.

InuYasha looked outside to see it was raining so heavily that it came into the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy it so far!

Last Chapter: InuYasha continued to stare at the fire. He looked up at his friends and pulled out an almost whole Shikon no Tama from his kimono, "She's not coming back," he stated in a low tome.

End Flashback

InuYasha sighed and looked down at his battered kimono. "And I still have the jewel…" he said to himself.

InuYasha looked outside to see it was raining so heavily that it came into the cave.

**Chapter 2**

Flashback

Lightening struck.

"What!" Sango said in disbelief.

InuYasha put the jewel back in his kimono, "She's not coming back."

"But why!" Shippo wailed.

"I….I don't know," was the hanyou's educated reply.

"I bet it's your fault!" The slayer yelled accusingly at InuYasha.

"But, but, I…I d-," he stuttered.

"Don't say it wasn't your fault!"

"I….I d-"

"We're leaving, Miroku!"

Startled, the monk looked up at Sango, "Where to, my lady?"

"Anywhere but here! Come, Shippo, you too!" she practically yelled picking up her boomerang.

"Please believe me Sango, I d-," he pleaded.

"Shut up, mutt!" she cried, hitting him with her Hiraikotsu. InuYasha stepped aside, dizzy and dazed from the blow to his head.

"Gomen, InuYasha," Miroku said before he walked out the door. All of his friend were gone now, all because Kagome left.

"I hope ye and ye friends aren't separated from each other forever," Kaede-babaa said as InuYasha walked out the door, heading in the opposite direction his friends took.

End Flashback

'_Two years ago, we all fought and parted. Kouga didn't even help me, and I really didn't expect him to. I don't even know why Kagome was mad at me. I really don't_,' InuYasha thought.

"What!" he exclaimed as he sniffed the air, "Naraku! Again, and he's really close."

InuYasha picked up the Tetsusiaga and stood at the entrance of the cave. He unleashed a Kaze no Kizu that just barely grazed Naraku's shoulder. The demon sent back a wave of miasma towards the hanyou, who jumped into the air and released a Kongou Shoha. Some of the diamond spears pierced Naraku in the stomach but countered and sent a bunch of his tentacles at InuYasha. One created a huge gash on his side which ruined most of the bandages he wrapped himself in.

The hanyou quickly put his new cut to use, he sent daggers of blood flying for Naraku. He managed to dodge them, but one cut his face.

Naraku licked the blood that made it's way down his chin, "Delicious," he murmured as he sent more tentacles at InuYasha. He was slowed by his wound so dodging became difficult. The demon managed to drive one of his tentacles through InuYasha's chest.

"Are you finished, half-breed?" Naraku asked, a smirk gracing his lips.

"No!" InuYasha yelled, he threw the Shikon no Tama as far as he could. '_I don't care where it goes, as long as Naraku doesn't get it_," he thought.

"You…You mutt!" Naraku forced his tentacle out of InuYasha, "Wait 'till I get back! I will kill you, you bastard half-breed!" Naraku turned around and ran off in the direction of the jewel.

Modern Day Japan-Kagome's Time

"Muh…Make-up exam!" Kagome exclaimed to her teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi. A math make-up exam," Mr. Takayama said calmly.

"I failed!" Kagome screamed, almost crying.

"Yes, you will retake the test on Friday, understood?"

"Yes, sensei," she said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed for home. Her friends stopped her and they gossiped about what was happening around town, at school, and of course boys.

They went down to their favorite fast food restaurant for some milkshakes, and they departed at the park. Kagome walked 4 blocks and was soon standing in front of the Higurashi shrine.

"What?" Kagome said as she passed the well, "I sense a…jewel shard. A big one, but how?" she climbed down the well.

"Just like that time when InuYasha forced me down the well after Shessomaru attacked us. InuYasha was badly injured, I wanted to see him again so much. But in the end I was able to get b-," she muttered to herself. Then the dirt ground of the well disappeared. She felt like she was falling. Pitch black darkness surrounded her. Kagome closed her eyes, afraid of what was happening. Then the falling feeling went away, and she opened her eyes to see the jewel lying on the ground in front of her.

"….back," Kagome finished as she grabbed the jewel.

"Kagome…here?" Kouga sniffed the air.

"I can smell Kagome!" Shippo yelled to Miroku and Sango.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: I don't own InuYasha….but I do own some Advil for my headache!

Previously: "Kagome…here?" Kouga sniffed the air.

"I can smell Kagome!" Shippo yelled to Miroku and Sango.

**Chapter 3**

Kagome climber up the well, and sat on the ground, leaning against it, "Where is everyone?"

A whirlwind appeared in front of her, "Kagome!" Koga said happily.

"Oh hello, Kouga. It's been a while" she stood up.

"It's been forever!"

"Have you seen InuYasha?"

"Oh, that mutt? Haven't seen him since you left."

"What about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"

"Ah, they moved back to the demon slayer's village, but InuYasha is not with them."

"I'd like to see them."

Kouga picked Kagome up, "Let's go then!" She loved the feeling, it was like being set free. The wind blew on her face and through her hair. Though something didn't feel right, '_I loved it when InuYasha carried me_.' She thought.

"We're almost there," he stated

"Thanks," she replied, smiling.

"Hey, you guys!" Kagome yelled happily.

"Hi, Kagome, we missed you!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shouted together, added by a mew from Kirara.

"It's nice to see you guys again, too," Kagome hugged each of them. Except for Miroku, who spread his arms out wide, waiting for his hug, "Miroku, I haven't forgotten that you're a pervert. Nice try though!" Kagome laughed.

"Kehehe…" Miroku laughed nervously, he had actually hoped she'd forgotten.

"Let's go get some tea," Sango suggested.

Kagome drank her tea in no time, "Where's InuYasha?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him since I yelled at him because he made you leave," Sango responded.

"You hit him, too," Miroku added accusingly.

"He deserved it!" Sango defended, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Kouga…" Kagome gave him a sad look.

"Huh?" Kouga spat out in utter confusion.

"Please find him! Please!" she pleaded with a sadly.

"If it'll make you happy I'll do it," he said, annoyed. He sniffed the air for what seemed forever. He spun around several times, just following where his nose told him to. Then the wolf pointed to a mountain north of them, "Okay. He's there somewhere on that mountain. The whole thing stinks of dog breath's blood," he said, still annoyed that he was going to see InuYasha again.

"Wait, Kagome! You still want to see him, after all the things he's done to you?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I….I just want to make sure he's okay," she replied, "And I want all of you to come."

Sango sighed and hopped on Kirara, as did Miroku and Shippo. And after about 5 minutes they reached the mountain.

"Let's check the middle of the mountain, his scent is stronger there," Kouga stated. They walked past numerous caves me might be in, but looked to no avail.

"Kouga, where is I-," Kagome whined but was interrupted.

"That one," Kouga said pointing to a cave. They all walked inside.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called, she saw his fire rat kimono in the darkness, "InuYasha, there you are! It's been so l-," Kagome stopped and gasped.

She looked at InuYasha. His kimono had grown too big for him, obviously he had gotten a lot skinnier. His body was torn and pale, and was bandaged poorly. You could see places on his body where the bone stuck out, and claw and stab wounds that never healed. Old scars looked as if they were going to reopen. The fire rat kimono was torn and tattered, never healed or sewn back up. There were bags under his eyes from the lack of much needed sleep. His ears were drooped, and couldn't manage to perk up, and his beautiful white hair was tangled and matted.

The rest of the group stepped into the cave and were equally shocked, even Kouga. '_How did dog boy-…what happened to him?_' Kouga's thoughts were as readable to him in his mind, as it was on his face to others. For once in his life, he felt sorry for InuYasha.

"Yes, it's been a long time. I've missed you, Kagome," InuYasha finally managed to say. Looking directly at Kagome she could see the hanyou's once vibrant golden eyes were dulled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: I don't own InuYasha

Previously: "Yes, it's been a long time. I've missed you, Kagome," InuYasha finally managed to say. Looking directly at Kagome she could see the hanyou's once vibrant golden eyes were dulled.

**Chapter 4**

"What happened," she went to bend down to pat his head, the way she knew he liked, but he shivered and cringed at her touch, "InuYasha?" she asked again. He clamped his eyes shut.

"Let's take him to Kaede-sama," Miroku suggested.

Kagome was about to cry. She desperately wanted to know what happened to him, "Kouga will you…um," she paused, trying to ask Kouga to do a favor for InuYasha was the day you'd find out that pings could fly.

"Carry him?" Kouga eyed her.

"Please!"

Kouga sighed, "Sure."

"Thank you!"

Kouga walked over to pick up the injured hanyou, being careful not to hurt him, "No…" InuYasha mumbled, "Put me down."

"We have to go get you fixed up," Kouga protested.

"No!" InuYasha squirmed out of his grasp only to hurt himself more.

"Come on, InuYasha, we need to get you treated! Stop moving!" Kouga yelled

"I don't want to make you guys do anything you don't want to…" InuYasha muttered, "I know you all hate me."

"We never said we hated you, InuYasha," Kagome countered, trying to find one of his ears to scratch.

"You all did," the hanyou chocked out, he wanted to cry, but kept his façade going. No one would see him cry, especially not Kouga.

"We didn't mean it," Kouga said as he walked towards the entrance with InuYasha in his arms.

'_Kouga's being nice!'_ Kagome thought gleefully. Snapping out of her thoughts and said, "Let's hurry!"

Kouga ran as fast as he could without hurting the hanyou, they reached the hut in no time. Kaede-babaa immediately went to work on his wounds while Kagome told her everything she knew.

Rags of blood lay everywhere, none of the wounds would stop bleeding. They applied medicine and herbs to his gashes which made them sting even worse. He wanted to cry out for his mother, but she was dead. '_Everyone hates me. I'm not wanted anymore. They're not happy,_' the thought kept coming up.

Kaede-babaa applied some ointment to the hole in his stomach, which made his gasp for air, "Stop," InuYasha pleaded weakly. He chocked and tried to push himself away.

"Stop, InuYasha! Ye will hurt yourself!" Kaede-babaa protested his movement, but it didn't stop him.

"Please, InuYasha!" Kagome asked. '_Why?_' she asked herself. She wanted to hold him down, but she knew it would only hurt him. The schoolgirl wanted to cry, she saw Shippo had already started.

InuYasha managed to push himself up on one arm. It hurt but he didn't care. He wanted to get away and find Naraku. That demon seemed to be the cause of all his problems, why can't he be the end of them? The hanyou collapsed, he couldn't take it anymore, he closed his eyes, '_I don't deserve to live,_' he thought.

"Can InuYasha come out and play?" a harsh voice asked, muffled by the rain.

Kouga was the first out the door, "Have you come to die, Naraku? I feel like killing you," he asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Heh," Naraku smirked, "that only looks cute when InuYasha does it."

Kouga growled and mumbled something like 'Naraku's an asshole'.

"What did you do to InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she stepped outside, bow and arrow ready for firing.

"He-heh-heh, what haven't I done?" The demon grinned maniacally.

"What are you saying, Naraku?" Miroku questioned, as he joined Kagome.

"Kuhuhu. Fools, 2 years ago, I, Naraku, set a trap meant to ensnare all of you, and it worked perfectly."

"What trap?" Sango asked as she hurled Hiraikotsu at Naraku, he easily dodged it, even as it came back from behind.

"That day, in the forest, when InuYasha and Kagome parted….what do you think caused that?" Naraku asked has he let out some of his deadly miasma at Miroku, who barely managed to avoid it with the help of Kirara.

"InuYasha came back from trying to track you down," Kagome started, "He looked hurt, so I asked if he was okay, then he slapped me in the face and yelled at me, he was so mean. He said he hated me and that he never wanted to see me again," she started to cry, "Then he ran off," she stopped to wipe her eyes, "When he came back he acted like he didn't do anything wrong."

"Fools," Naraku said plainly.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he opened up his Kazaana. Noticing the Saimyosho nearby he had to close it back up.

"That was the trap. The InuYasha that stood before you that hurt you, called you names, yelled at you, was I, Naraku."

"No…." Kagome panicked.

"Yes. Then I left, sensing that he was near. The half-breed really was confused when you started yelling at him. Confusion turned into anger, so he yelled back. Then you ran off to your time and left the jewel with him," he stopped to chuckle, "Then he went back to the slayer and monk, trying to explain why you weren't there, but they didn't trust him. Then they left."

b-bump

'_This hurts!_' his mind screamed.

"He went off alone after he tried asking the wolf for help. Pathetic!" Naraku sat down on a rock, "Then him and I met in battle each week, or it would seem so. It was fun watching him fight desperately against my puppets."

"No! Why would you do this!" Kagome wailed.

"Because he's pure evil," Kouga answered.

"InuYasha, you gotta hang on! Okay!" Shippo cried.

b-bump

"He-heh, I wanted to make his death just like Kikyo's," Naraku laughed.

InuYasha could hear his heartbeat in his ears. It was so loud.

b-bump

'_Kagome, please help me!_' his mind continued to scream. The hanyou started to cry.

"No!" Kagome sobbed. '_I remember…InuYasha told me that Kikyo died because they were unable to trust each other. Sango, Miroku, and I, we didn't trust him... an now he's…' _she thought dejectedly.

'Sorry, Kagome, I really am.' He thought to himself, unsure if he said it out loud.

"He can't die on me!" Kagome sobbed, sniffling and hiccupping as she rubber her eyes. Naraku disappeared in his miasma cloud, getting in one more evil laugh before he left.

Miroku patted her shoulder, "Let's go check on InuYasha, okay?" he asked, looking as if he was going to cry also.

"Okay," she stood up. They all walked back towards Kaede-babaa's hut, glad that they weren't hurt from Naraku. Sango open the door and they all piled in, "How is he?"

"Kagome?" Shippo looked up, crying.

"Yea, Shippo?"

"He's dead," his sobs soon became wails.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: I still don't own InuYasha…..sigh

Previously:

"Kagome?" Shippo looked up, crying.

"Yea, Shippo?"

"He's dead," his sobs soon became wails.

**Chapter 5**

"He can't be dead!" Kagome shouted, shaking her head violently.

"It's true," Shippo wailed.

"No!" Kagome cried, "I don't believe you!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan, he couldn't be helped," Kaede-babaa said as she wiped the blood off her hands. Kagome reached to touch his forehead, then moved down to caress his cheek. He was so pale and cold.

"This isn't happening," Sango whispered as she buried her face in Miroku's chest. For once she really hoped that he wouldn't be his hentai self. Instead he hugged her and also started to tear up.

Kouga backed up until he hit a wall, _'He can't die on me! This was not supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to be happy with Kagome. And I let him die!'_ he sat on the floor while his conscience yelled at him. He quickly found an interesting spot on the floor to stare at, covering his eyes with his long black bangs.

"I'm so sorry, InuYasha! Please wake up! You need to wake up!" She picked him up and placed him on her lap, she knew he liked that. She held him close, listening for anything, a breath or a heartbeat, but she received nothing.

"I'm sorry, too, Kagome! I shouldn't have abandoned him!" Sango added as she went and sat down next to the schoolgirl.

Miroku went and sat next to Kouga, he touched his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze,

"How are you taking this?" he asked.

"As bad as everyone else," he replied.

"This is my entire fault!" Sango shouted out.

"No, this is Naraku's fault," Kouga corrected her as he walked out. Out to the stream, he splashed the cold water on his face, and stared at the fish for a while. He let the water drip off his face, down his neck, and onto his chest. His bangs stuck to his face, he wished he could stay like this a while longer, but he had to go back.

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked, still sniffling and stroking InuYasha's head.

"Hold a prayer service, and give him a proper burial. It's the least we could do," Miroku replied.

"You're right," Sango agreed as she stood up.

A Week Later

Dug up earth lay on a grassy hill, green grass atop it, trying to start anew. Beautiful white and purple flowers surrounded a simple grave marker that read "InuYasha". Next to it sat a bowl of dumplings, still steaming hot. Incense was lit on the other side.

"My brother is dead?"

Authors Note: Hope you liked it! Plz R&R, first fanfic, don't flame me, but criticism and comments are welcome. E-mail me at I'm so lonely! Oh, and the dumpling thing. It's my family tradition since I'm Chinese, we leave a bowl of dumplings next to their grave as an offering so that they can have something good tasting while they are in the next life.


End file.
